The invention relates to a breech device for a handgun, which breech device comprises an impact base that is disposed in a central recess of the breech device and that is in the form of a front end face of an impact-base member disposed in the central recess, and a main functional region, which is disposed between the impact base and a rear end face of the breech device and in which at least one percussion member for firing a cartridge and a cartridge slide are disposed, the cartridge slide being adapted to abut cartridges mounted in a magazine in a neutral position of the breech device.
Breech devices of the above type are used in the prior art to carry out an automatic repeating action of a handgun. However, the known breech devices suffer from the disadvantage that the production of an internal functional surface with at least one morphologically structured internal functional guiding surface or, more particularly, a number of different morphologically structured internal functional guiding surfaces, necessitates high machining costs in the manufacturing process, as a result of which the production of a breech device accounts for a high percentage of the total production costs of a handgun.